


[Podfic] Our Own

by witchoil



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Finn is mentioned, First Order, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, canon fodder woes, stormtroopers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchoil/pseuds/witchoil
Summary: Stormtroopers have never had much. Now they have one man less.Explores some of the mindset and internal culture that comes from being raised a First Order soldier.





	[Podfic] Our Own

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Our Own](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509886) by [editoress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/editoress/pseuds/editoress). 



For Liz, recorded on an excited whim to celebrate finally getting a decent mic.

 **Length:**  10:47  
**Format:** Streaming and Download

  

**[Stream on Vocaroo](https://vocaroo.com/i/s1bkYyx5ICfM) **

**[Download on MediaFire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/i1ev251ib72199x/Our%20Own%20-%20podfic.mp3) **


End file.
